Making 'Things' Hard
by Catch Me
Summary: A new teacher makes things hard...err...I mean difficult... for Severus. The result? a saucy competition, of course! One shot. Enjoy. oh. and review. pleasE?


She was new to the school. She had come to teach Charms, as Professor Flitwick was now taking a year off. And from the instant he saw her, Severus Snape coveted Alora Daray.

She was not beautiful, but she was striking with long black hair and violet eyes, and a wicked tongue, enough to cut any man to the quick. The enigmatic potions master had never wanted to touch anyone so much in his life.

It was a tradition at Hogwarts that before the students arrived, all new staff members were given a tour of the castle, what to expect, warnings, advice, anything that may be of use. And it was by sheer coincidence that Severus had been given the duty of advising Alora, by a twinkly eyed Dumbledore. A duty he normally despised, he found that he did not mind showing Professor Daray around. He did not however, know what to do. He was at home in the darkness. This woman belonged in the light. And he was not comfortable with her presence within it. When darkness fell, then perhaps he would see about making her his. For now, he treated her with the same cool disregard and distaste as he treated everyone.

Alora had been impressed by the cool Potions master, who demanded respect and fear like second nature. It was the one thing she would not give him though. She did not fear him in the slightest. In fact, she wanted him. She barely paid attention to his words as he led her around the castle, concentrating on the murmur of his voice, his long white hands. But then, he made a derogatory remark about her subject in regards to Potions.

"I see. And I do not suppose that you do not use basic principles of Charms in your subject?" she asked archly, becoming fired up at his ignorance. He raised an eye brow. So this was her fabled tongue. He liked a challenge.

"Like what?" he challenged, determined to win against this woman. How infuriating.

"Like basic wand techniques, charms used to clean up and prepare an area or ingredients. Charms to dispose of potions after preparation? Your very subject relies on the principles of others!"

Severus reddened. "Is that so? But does it not heal the sick or injured, change a mans will, even toy with ones emotions? What charm can claim such greatness?" he argued, having stopped the tour in favor of the debate.

"Charms can toy with ones emotions, Professor Snape, or perhaps you have not heard of the Cheering Charm, or the countless others used to relieve tire, depression, or lighten a mood. Perhaps you do not know of the difficult Cupids Charm? Which can make one fall in love?" Her eyes sparkled furiously, and her face had inches from his as they argued. Severus argued back, hardly noticing his proximity to the infuriating woman, more intent on proving her wrong.

"A potion can have longer lasting effects than any mere Charm. Any Potion of mine would have much more lasting effects than any Charm of yours." he sneered.

"Is that a challenge, Professor?" she asked, her voice dangerously low in the empty corridor.

"You think to challenge me? You will not win. You will wish you had not even come to Hogwarts." He said, his voice chilling in it's intensity.

She tilted her chin up stubbornly. "Tonight then, Severus. We will see whose subject is superior."

(&(

It was not cheating, she told herself, to perform a charm before hand to prevent any external substance from altering her mood. It was simply a safety guard. A shield against whatever terrible thing the Professor had in mind for her. She knew what she would do to him. And she knew that even if it did eventually ware off, tonight, it would work in her favor against the intoxicating Potions master.

&&(78

It was not cheating, Severus assured himself, to drink a Potion beforehand to prevent any magical influence upon his body. It was simply a safe guard, to prevent that infuriating woman from interfering with his plans for her. As he fully intended to have her tonight, his potion would ensure that no matter what, he would have full control of his senses tonight when she would be too overcome with lust for him to do little more than beg. And he would claim her for his own. The challenge would take place at night. The darkness was a sign. She would be his.

&(&(

She came to his office later that night, and when Severus opened the door, she nearly staggered at the raw energy that surrounded him, what had been attraction in daylight became raging desire in darkness. And the man wore it like a cloak.

Severus, despite his steely resolve, could not help but feel lust consume him at the very sight of her. In the light of the raging fire from the hearth, she looked like an angel. Or a demon. He wasn't sure which he preferred. She walked over and stood in front of his desk.

He approached his desk, reaching around where she was standing to pick up a goblet from the wooden surface. He was inches from her, his breathe upon her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"Are you prepared to admit defeat?" he murmured to her, the potion the only thing keeping them apart. She strengthened her resolve, secure in the knowledge that the Potion would do nothing to her. She took it from him.

"Are you prepared to beg for my forgiveness?" she asked sweetly as she raised her wand. Severus, secure in the knowledge no Charm of his would effect him, stood tall. "Do your worst, Alora," he said huskily, seductively. She smiled dangerously. "The charm will take a few seconds to take effect, giving me time to drink your concoction." Snape raise an eyebrow. "Hesitating, Alora?" he murmured to her a little arrogantly. He could barely contain his impatience. The Potion would ensure a memorable night for the both of them. She shook her head, raising her wand again.

"Seductify," she murmured, watching a bolt of indigo light hit Severus, who barely flinched. He then raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her to drink his potion, himself too focused on the future events to realise the spell she had tried to cast upon him.

She toasted him, before drinking down the liquid, feeling a warmth spread through her, despite the lack of effect it had on her. She was already aching for the Potions Master without his petty potions. She sat upon his desk, folding one leg over the over seductively, waiting for her Charm to take effect. Severus watched her, his gaze burning her. His Potion should be taking effect. He approached her, stalking her, slowly, until he stood in front of her, where his hands went to her knees, unfolding her legs so he could stand between them, his hands running up her legs to her hips, tugging her forward, against him roughly. She pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lifted her of the desk, using one arm to sweep the entire contents off of it onto the floor, papers flying everywhere, as he pushed her back onto the wood, kissing her fiercely, his hands doing wicked things to her body. She moaned, arching against him, pressing him to her harder. He buried his face in her neck, his teeth grazing where her neck met her shoulder. She shuddered, as his hands pulled her skirt up around her waist, and he divested her of her underclothes, leaving her lower half bare to him. His teeth sunk into her neck at the feel of her hands at his robes, pulling them aside to reach his straining erection.

His hand buried itself in the damp curls at the top of her legs, as she mewled in the back of her throat, as he stroked deeply inside of her, finding places within her she didn't even know she had. She freed him from his robes, and then pulled him to her firmly.

"Stop tormenting me!" she gasped into his ear, as he rubbed teasingly against her. Unable to stand being without her a second longer, he thrust himself forward, burying himself within her roughly. She cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure that filed her at his violent intrusion. He grasped her hands from where they were pulling him to her harder, and pushed them down, trapping them either side of her head, as he thrust into her, his lips sucking hard at her neck, and his hands holding her wrists in their bruising grip as he drove himself into her again and again. She felt herself tense, as her release shook her, making her scream his name into the darkened room, as he came deeply within her, screaming his release into her bruised skin. He collapsed atop of her, both shaking violently with the passion they had shared.

(&(88

"What was the Potion for?" she murmured to him the next morning, from their place upon the hearth rug, tracing the lines of his arms, his torso, his neck. He smiled at her wickedly.

"To make you become so overcome with lust for me that you could not ignore it, nor fight it. I'd say it worked quite well, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled. If only he knew.

"And what of your charm?" he asked, nibbling the side of her neck, none too gently. She moaned at the feel of his teeth against her.

"It was to make you want me. It worked perfectly, I think." She said, before leaning into his ardent caresses. He smiled into her neck. If only she knew.

So both fell on each other again in a fit of lust, neither knowing that their attempts to ensnare the other with charms and potions had been completely useless. Turns out, they had not been necessary.

**A/N: do you want more?**


End file.
